User talk:Stealthfire star
First Archive! Images Dunno if you care but I'm alerting you that I tweaked Tigerstripe's kit for shading depth because it looked bad, and that I might do something similar to Applepaw's kit. I can't believe how much I've improved since then imao, and there's some stuff I wanted to fix like that. Okay so I was about to publish an edit to the status template and I didn't know if we're using su's stuff? It changes like everything, and so. I mean, we're not honestly canon here like WW, so do you want me to keep it or no? It pretty much only affects your characters, since Warriorcat's (mostly) aren't from series 1 and 2. But yes, I was working on that status stuff, and I'll be able to change the affies of a few characters who died/went missing/and stuff Idk if you saw Winter's message on PC's talk - I don't think Vicky will answer? Unless you have a twitter and want to ask that way.... and also, Skye's word is pretty much wiki law imao. Which is also vaguely confusing, because that should be you but anyway, I wanted to show you what I just made for myself over on WW because I've nothing better to do than customize the auto refresh button Imma go tweet about it IKR I love him too. Rn I'm just scrolling around on community wikia making a mess of my edit window. I saw that one time, Skye found a way to display "WAY TOO MANY" instead of their edit count on their userpage header. Trying to find out how because I very much want to do that once for a personal screenshot hey would you mind if we did what WW does with the clock?? I personally like it to keep track of the time THIS IS SO COOL!! I found a widget that lets you just select stuff and it auto archives. Glorious. Problem is that it has to be wiki-wide, and on WW, we can't do that yet. BUT I added some other stuff back that I'm happy with. Now I can hard refresh pages, rollback without going to that weird page, well, you know, the "Action Complete" one, I got the See more activity button back that wikia was supposed to have deleted, I got the 'what links here button' which will be useful for hunting down all of su's stuff we now need to delete, added back the spellchecker, translator which is great because I've been poking about the German wiki recently, and a bunch of chat tools!! Yay! I hope to try them out for a bit, then transfer them for myself over here. I'm mainly stoked about the rollbacking one, though, because that is annoying like nothing else and now it's a non-existent problem! You should try a few. Just curious, are we doing the WW required black stripes on silver tabbies? I know that Jayie's wiki, (well, the German and Spanish wikis too) don't require it, but idk about us. Idk are we doing like all of them? There's a bunch of just. ones that are there on WW that aren't really listed but I have them written down from whenever someone ends up yelling at me in chat.... But some of these are kinda a...given? (and most fall under the "unless otherwise noted" category if cats aren't specified w/color. but then cats here aren't required to be WW style anyway but) *Flecked - gray *mottled - brown *Realistic Light source *Correct blank size *Eye depth present - and unless stated, not neon colors *KP kits don't need colors unless seen with them/KP queens get a collar *BloodClan cats get collars w/teeth *Non pregnant queens (like Honeytail) get the non-preg queen blank. idk if we have one? *Non-Clan leaders still get the leader blank *No triangle tabbies I very much stand by this rule for this wiki, because that stripe style is literally so WW 2008 *Texture style needs to match between images, to a degree *Shading tints shouldn't be lighter than the base (ex. a black cat with a red shading tint, which would make it look like highlights, not shading) *No user is required to specifically blur or smudge- just say smooth and they can pick *Keeping a file for others to later use isn't required *RC cats get longhaired *WC cats get shortfurred *Black cats shouldn't have super bright noses unless specified *Kits don't get changed lineart for "stubby legs" "short legs" etc. because they are kits and their legs are going to be tiny because they are tiny *Other lineart tweaks like bushy tails don't get added unless the cat is named for it, or the author asks *In the case of Puddleshine, he has herbs in his mouth, despite being a rogue blank at one point, so note for that if it happens again. That's all I've got from my list of ppl saying stuff. Idk, definitely not all of this applies on this wiki, because some of this stuff is like...? But its what I have, so it should probably be sorted to see which ones apply here. Most flecked cats should be gray/mottled cats mainly brown. That's a WW thing though, so idk if it's necessary here, but. That works^^ Hey and I just added the Events Timeline template over on WW, so YAY FINALLY because my fingers are sore from typing so much... Idk I can try. I thought something more like a status template like thing: might work, and instead of 'leaf-bare moon 3' we can just do it as 1-12 months, because numbers truthfully work much better in templates than letters. Then it'd be an add-on counter of some sort that when a character dies, their counter stops going and their age stops, showing 'at death' or whatever. But it might have to wait till early June, because I have exams this month. But it's just a thought I had, and I can try to work on it. Re: Charart That's fine, you can do the kit. But how exactly do I send a file? XD -- 13:31, May 21, 2017 (UTC) Re: Sure. I only have like a week and a half left of school, so I can give it a go then. Time Hey, I just added the time onto the wiki! Let me know if it shows up on yours - it looks good on mine so far. And hey, we finally can approve stuff without having to look at WW imao